Creepypasta Drabble
by Neko Youkai DemonicKitty
Summary: Yea I know probably shouldn't even be posting this but stuff on DA gave me the idea XD, Masky and Hoodie x OC This is sorta like a insight to a future chapter if you readers want me to make it a story :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Insane Creepypasta Drabble**_

Sry I was bored and I needed something to write, and I'm going through a Creepypasta phase

I glared at the duo who picked on me all the time. Well it was mostly Hoodie, Masky kind of stayed silent most of the time giving me a look I couldn't place. Today was it, I had enough of their screwing with me. Shadows were suddenly around me making them step back. I heard Masky say, "You've done it now Hoodie." Before two of the shadows grabbed both of them by the ankles and yanked them up until they were upside down and very high in the air. The others of the house had come out to see what the commotion was about since they all felt a spike in my energies even the energy oblivious Jeff.

"Shadow put them down now." Slender said. I turned and looked at him my once electric ice blue eyes now a chilling blood red. It almost made him flinch. Splendorman did flinch as did most of the others making me feel bad. This is why I hated what I was, this is why I hated looking in a mirror. -_I'm a monster. That's right, now I'll just put these idiots down and disappear till I calm down and return to normal. Yea that's a great idea._- I thought letting them go. Everyone thought the duo were going to hit the ground with a few broken bones but to their surprise my shadows caught them and gently put them down. "Thank you Shadow now-" Was all Slender got to say before I disappeared into thin air leaving behind a black rose and a raven feather.

"Shadow!" Masky yelled as I disappeared.

(3rd P.o.V.) Slendy stared at the items Shadow had left behind. "Since the two of you are responsible for her being upset... You're going to look for her. By yourselves." This made them stare at him like he had grown a second head or something.

"Aw brother can't we help them just a bit?" Splendor said to his brother. Slenderman looked at his brother and whispered to him so the duo still standing there shocked wouldn't hear.

"No they need to learn on their own about how she feels about them. Splendor she _loves_ them and their actions hurt her. The other day I found her crying alone out in that terrible storm. I think she can affect the weather if she feels a certain emotion very strongly. For hasn't the weather been dreary like she has?" Slender whispered to his brother.

"I know but they are so clueless when it comes to her. Can't we?" Splendor whispered back.

"No and that's final." He said aloud. Masky pulled at Hoodie's sleeve.

"C'mon you heard the guy, if we are to have any chance of finding her we better start now before it rains." He said softly and turned towards the forest heading straight for the lake which looked to be the center of it all. Since there was lightning and rain pouring down over there.

"Maybe Masky ain't as clueless as he acts." Jeff said while BEN whistled knowing something perverted was going to happen. His pervy senses were tingling after all. (**A/n**: Yes I did just make that joke XD

(At the lake, ironically named Crystal Lake.) (_**A/n**_: Yes I dared to go there MWAHAHAHAHAHA!) As the duo neared the lake they heard music and a soft, sorrow-filled voice singing.

"_Tonight I'm so alone__  
__This sorrow takes a hold__  
__Don't leave me here so cold__  
__Never want to be so cold_" She sang. The stopped at the edge of the woods and were surprised to see a drench Shadow on her knees on a giant boulder in the lake near the shore.

"What the?" Hoodie said softly before Masky shushed him. Masky needed to Hoodie to see what he saw. Masky quit with the picking on Shadow a long time ago when he noticed how it hurt her. The rain was pouring so hard it was a bit hard to see Shadow.

"_Your touch used to be so kind__  
__Your touch used to give me life__  
__I've waited all this time,__  
__I've wasted so much time_" Shadow sang her voice pulled at their hearts since it held so much sorrow, "_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_"

"Do you see now, Hoodie?" Masky questioned trying to get his softer side to come out. Hoodie was a bit of a tsundere. [1]

"_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black_" She sang and it looked as if she were sobbing with the way her body was shaking and all. The truth was Shadow was sobbing her heart out. -_Why can't those idiots see? Why can't they see what their words do to me?! Why did I have to fall in love with them?!_- She thought before continuing the song, "_You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire_" Hoodie watched with a kind of sorrow. It was like he could feel her sorrow.

"_Don't leave me alone  
__Cause I barely see at all  
__Don't leave me alone, I'm  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

"_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black,black, black, black._" Shadow looked up at the storming sky. It was like the sky was angry at the idiots yet sad for her. It was like the sky was crying with her, trying to comfort her with it's cool rain. The rain poured on her flushed face. It was red from crying so much. Oh how she wished they loved her back but why would they love a monster like her, at least that's what she thought. With how she looked in her demonic form what else would she think with everyone flinch away from her like she was going to hurt them. Shadow felt like laughing and screaming at the same time. Her laugh if she laughed, it would be a humorless one. "_Falling in the black.  
Slipping through the cracks._

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside  
The black." Shadow finished as her pendent stopped it's soft glow as the music faded. Shadow ported herself back to shore with her shadows. She fell to her knees onto the soaked earth. She was in no way dressed appropriately for this kind of weather. So she was freezing not that she noticed. She was in too much turmoil to care that she would probably get sick. Shadow jumped when she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, one pair wrapped around her waist and the other pair around her shoulders. She turned her head and was surprised to see Masky and Hoodie. Masky was the one with his arms around her waist while Hoodie was the one with his arms around her shoulders. She stared at them feeling vulnerable, a feeling she wasn't used to. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered shivering from the cold. She was all but numb now and her lips were a dark blue almost purple color from the cold. Without a word Hoodie picked her up bridal style and Masky draped his jacket over her cold body. They walked into the forest, Shadow still sniffling but was calming down at least on the outside she was but the turmoil in her heart wasn't so calm. Instead it was still like a raging storm.

They soon arrived at what looked to be an old cottage. Shadow looked at it sniffling still. They went inside after Masky opened the door. All three were soaked to the bone but who wouldn't be after walking through a storm that was raining like cats and dogs?

_**[1] A Tsund**__**ere is a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time.**__** Tsun Tsun meaning to turn away in disgust and dere dere meaning to become 'lovey dovey'**_

_What do you guys think? Should I turn this into a story and start it from the beginning? Or just make a lemon out of this... of course both options will have lemons which will probably make me blush and wanna hide behind something XD_


	2. NOTICE

_**Notice:**_

_I have decided to continue this thing though I do not know yet what I shall name it but I'll think of something kukukuku._

_That is all people :P_

_EDIT: The name shall be Shadow's Creepypasta Adventure. So keep an eye out. It might take a while since I have a lot of other things to do._

_I hope to post something soon!_


End file.
